Sweet Tentation
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Jones es un fotógrafo mujeriego con muchas ambiciones, un día su hermano mellizo lo invita a ir a club, donde conoce a la bailarina "The Fallen Angel", ambos caminos se cruzan de un modo inimaginable ¿podría ser esta mujer ser lo que aparenta? ¿podrán estar juntos? Ambición o Amor he ahí la elección, las cartas estan tiradas. UsUkUs
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí con un fic UsUk

Aclaro el personaje de Jason, realmente es la version ahora humana del Sweet Devil, el nombre lo tome prestado, con el permiso para ello. La version femenina es una original, no me agrada mucho la nyo, asi que tiene una apariencia algo similar a Arthur por las cejas y lo demás, algun día quizas suba una imagen para que se den una idea.

Axis Power Hetalia – no es mio, pero si lo fuera habría mas canon y quizas algo mas densa y tragicas las historias.

Bueno eso es todo, por favor dejar un Review.

**SWEET TENTATION**

**CAPITULO I: EL CLUB.**

La ciudad de New York, era conocida por el movimiento nocturno, los sueños que sus habitantes albergaban y sobre todo que siempre encontrabas lo que quisieras ahí, incluso lo que no pensabas encontrar.

Jasón F. Jones era un fotógrafo con grandes sueños y esperanzas, volverse famoso, tenia un estudio el cual con algo del dinero de su herencia había logrado levantar, la verdad el venia de una familia con mucho estilo y una gran fuente económica, pero, él no estaba interesado en ocuparse de la empresa como su hermano.

Venían varias modelos amateurs a su estudio, no era raro que en ocasiones tuviera romances clandestinos con ellas, nunca nada serio pues los compromisos no eran lo suyo, la sola idea lo hacia estremecer. Jasón era alguien atractivo, sus rasgos eran marcados, tenia una confianza superior a cualquier otro, además de un cabello oscuro con un llamativo mechón, y unos ojos azules que parecían ser capaces de introducirse en la mente de quien lo viera fijamente.

Ese día había terminado con una sesión de fotos para una agencia de modelos de ropa interior, encargándose de hacer las carpetas y demás de la misma, para hacer entrega al día siguiente.

-debería conseguirme a alguien – con esa idea, pondría un aviso en el periódico, no pagaría demasiado, pero necesitaba una segunda mano en aquel sitio, y bueno era mejor conseguirla ahora que aun no se habían duplicado sus clientes.

Mas tarde ya cuando había vuelto a su apartamento, era uno modesto lugar además también tenia su equipo de fotografía allí, porque a veces podía tener asuntos de ultima hora así que solo se encargaría de cambiarse para escuchar de pronto su móvil, observo el nombre extrañado, no era normal.

-Hello, brother-

hey brother, cuanto tiempo-

-Si Alfred, ha pasado un tiempo, creo que desde la ultima reunión con la familia- y eso hacia cerca de un año

-oh si, bueno eso no importa, me preguntaba si te gustaría que salgamos a tomar un poco hoy – expreso, la amistosa voz al otro lado. Por otra parte el azabache no confiaba en esas palabras Alfred era su mellizo, pero no se llevaban exactamente de maravillas, ambos tenían ideas muy diferentes, aunque bueno no podía negarse, sabía que si no aceptaba el otro lograría de algún modo que fuera a donde sea que el quisiera.

-No, estoy libre-

-Genial, mandare la limusina por ti en una hora, quiero llevarte a un club, necesitas divertirte un poco, he oído que de nuevo has perdido una clienta por rechazar salir con ella-

Ese es mi asunto-

Placer y Trabajo nunca funcionan bro, bueno nos vemos – colgó.

Jasón se pasó una mano por sus cabellos ignorando que estaría planeando su hermano en esos momentos, pero lo mejor era cambiarse, descansar un poco y esperar la limusina, el hubiera preferido ir en su motocicleta.

Tal cual pasada la hora llegó la limusina y con ella el azabache se encontraba con su hermano, era su viva imagen, solo que con los cabellos rubios, y una sonrisa amplia aunque con esos lentes que portaba, le hacían ver como alguien intelectual quizás por eso los llevaba a pesar de no necesitarlos. Al principio se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta empezar una charla, donde todo parecía superficial, Alfred le lanzaba indirectas ofendiendo su trabajo y su decisión, en vez de ser un socio suyo en la empresa familiar, Jasón le respondía en indiferencia o golpeando el ego ajeno, por sus fallas e idioteces de la vida, asi como cuando le había robado a su primera novia en el verano cuando apenas ambos tenían 16 años.

No tardarían demasiado cuando finalmente estarían llegando al lugar un club llamado "The Paradise" tenía sentido en cierto modo, ingresaron para así Alfred solicitar unas bebidas para ambos, el publico parecía ansioso, aunque paso el tiempo y el azabache se sentía aburrido y frustrado, ya que no veía nada demasiado atractivo o llamativo.

Es mejor una porno, aquí las chicas no son de gran llamativo-

Eso es porque aun no la has visto-

¿a quien?

Ya lo sabrás- sonríe seguro el rubio antes de seguir con el Whisky en su mano.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho la voz de seguro el dueño del lugar anunciando a su bailarina, la numero uno en el ramo – The Fallen Angel – el humo se hizo presente en el escenario, mientras una joven aparecía entre este, portaba una falda corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, un top que solo se apegaba aun mas a las curvas de su cuerpo, el cabello dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros, y un antifaz que ocultaba parte de su rostro pero dejaba a la vista unos ojos de un tono esmeralda, aunque lo llamativo del traje blanco eran las dos alas negras, la canción comenzaría siendo la de TOXIC.

Fue entonces que Jasón comprendió a que se refería su hermano, nunca había visto algo así los movimientos que veía, la figura y el cuerpo de aquella bailarina le dejaron con la boca seca, mientras la veía en el tubo, moviéndose mirando hacia ellos, juraba que podía imaginarla en esos momentos de un modo tan prohibido y perverso, a medida que las prendas fueron descendiendo hasta dejarla solo en la ropa interior que si hubiera estado cerca se las arrancaría, no supo cuando ni como termino hipnotizado, no solo era el baile y el físico, era todo, parecía tener una sonrisa que se burlaba del publico sabiendo el como los atrapaba, siendo el uno mas en aquella lista.

¿te gusto?- menciono su hermano divertido al ver la expresión embobaba de su mellizo

No estuvo mal – respondió en disimulo, mientras trataba de calmarse

Eres malo mintiendo con ello, sabes….ella será mía algún día- aseguro, algo en esas palabras no le agradaron, pero tampoco era su problema, ahora entendía en parte porque su hermano lo había traído ahí, para mostrarle algo que desearía y que jamás podría tener.

Atrás del escenario, la joven bailarina estaba quitándose aquel antifaz, mientras tanto miraba las últimas noticias, había empezado ahí por necesidad pero las cuentas aumentaban y necesitaba algo mas, pero sobre todo el ocultarse así que se sorprendió al leer un anuncio.

Brit ¿ que lees?- Pregunto una bailarina que acababa de terminar su turno

Nada, solo miraba algo llamativo- respondió con una sonrisa, quizás podría encontrar un segundo trabajo mas rápido de lo que pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SWEET TENTATION**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Era otro día y el azabache no podía evitar pensar en aquella bailarina de la noche pasada, incluso la había soñado definitivamente iba a necesitar ir nuevamente a aquel club, quizas hasta conseguiría que se dejara fotografiar, imaginarla en su estudio, sus ojos mirándole, en algún mueble recostado, joder ya de tan solo imaginarlo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle; pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien ingreso al lugar.

Su mirada acabo topándose con un joven, un desconocido de rasgos finos, era algo bajo no demasiado, pero llevaba un abrigo de un tono musgo, con una camisa blanca, unos cabellos rubios algo rebeldes, y unos ojos esmeraldas, por alguna razón esos ojos le parecieron por demás familiares, juraba que los había visto en otro lugar.

- Excuse me, ¿es usted el sr Jones? - cuestiono de pronto una voz algo agradable, aunque de por si se notaba el acento británico en cuanto había hablado.

- si pero dime Jasón ¿tú eres? - curioso, hasta notar en su diestra una nota y una carpeta.

- soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, leí que estaba buscando un ayudante y bueno vine por el puesto - menciono el inglés, Jasón lo estudió con la mirada.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia? - cuestiono curioso, el joven parecía tener su misma edad, hasta que este le tendió la carpeta.

- bueno, he trabajado atendiendo al público, y bueno según había leído no era necesaria la experiencia, pero, realmente me parece un buen horario y no tengo problema con el pago - comento el chico, el azabache noto que era alguien que iba directo al grano, eso le agradaba.

Reviso los datos, los números y demás no parecía que hubiera nada raro, además le daba lo mismo solo estaría trabajando con la recepción de llamados y otras cosas que le parecían a el que le tomaban demasiado tiempo así que cerro la carpeta

- estas contratado - declaró sin decir nada más. - Puedes empezar ahora si deseas-

El inglés quedaba ido con todo aquello, era realmente grandioso, además no había tenido que usar ningún truco o algo, eso era bueno. Asintió y así empezaría su primer día de trabajo.

Arthur parecía ser un buen empleado, al menos parecía estarse esforzando, estaba haciendo todo lo que le pedía sin queja alguna, aunque nunca se podía estar seguro, había algo llamativo en él, no sabía que era pero había una cosa que se le hacía extrañamente familiar en especial cuando se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, y notaba el tono de sus ojos, aunque luego desvanecía esa idea, quizas solo eran tonterías suyas.

Las horas habían pasado, había tenido una cita con una modelo la cual hizo horas extras con él en el estudio, claro que aunque el inglés los hubiera oído no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, claro que eso no evitaba que luego este fuera algo esquivo al verlo.

Por su parte Arthur se sentía tranquilo, había conseguido lo que quería, un trabajo extra, además había ocultado su verdadera identidad, esa mañana no solo se había tenido que vendar y ponerse un tomboy, para poder ocultar sus pechos, si, Arthur no era un chico, sino una mujer exactamente era Britanny Kirkland, conocida como Brit, aunque portaba otro nombre uno que mantenia oculto al público, ella era la bailarina del The Paradise, sin saber que su ahora jefe, era un cliente y que ella había captado su atención.

Al principio dudo al saber el apellido del dueño, pero, luego recordó que era uno muy común, eso sí no pudo evitar notar el parecido con cierto cliente frecuente, quien visitaba su camerino, y le había ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero por un especial, ella no solo le había echado de este sino que le lanzo su maleta llena de billetes en el rostro, ella era una mujer ambiciosa, pero jamás se iría a rebajar con alguien tan desagradable.

Alfred F. Jones estaba interesado en ella, todos los del club lo sabían, pero ella le rechazaba y lo humillaba como nadie jamás se hubiera atrevido. Ella lo detestaba, le parecía un chico egoísta, y de poco tacto, además de engreído a más no poder, por no decir que se beneficiaba por medio de su poder y dinero.

Su vida no era así, ella había elegido esa vida no solo por sus deudas sino porque también su madre estaba gravemente enferma, había sufrido un accidente hacia unos años quedando en un coma, y debía mantenerla conectada, había sido duro, además eso fue cuando tan solo tenía 16 años, y él único lugar que había conseguido que le daban una buena paga era el club, claro que el dueño Francis le había tenido un gran aprecio, era su consejero y guía él le ayudaba con algunas cosas, pero también no quería que la gente pensará mal de ellos o empezaran con especulaciones, así que decidió ayudarse a ella misma cuando obtuvo la mayoría de edad a pesar de los retos y obstáculos que debería enfrentar

Fue así como empezó con aquella vida, y ahora los gastos eran mayores ni siquiera pudo tomar una carrera que gustase, ya que no podía darse esos lujos, pero bueno no había arrepentimiento alguno, siempre fue una joven lista. Por esa razón había ocultado su apariencia a la de un hombre ya que de ese modo no llamaría la atención además de que podría fácilmente moverse sin que alguien la reconociera por si se cruzaba con algún cliente del bar, era un plan sin fallas.

Notaba el movimiento, habían muchas jóvenes atractivas que iban y venían por el lugar, y al parecer algunas no solo a fotografiarse, no podía evitar oír los sonidos que salían de aquel estudio, aunque ponía algo de música clásica para apaciguarlos de algún modo, evitando sentirse avergonzada por todo aquello, bueno su jefe tenía su vida privada, y no iba a decir nada no era raro eso en la gran manzana.

Las horas fueron pasando y finalmente llegaría la hora de salida.

-Señor ¿quiere que cierre el lugar? - cuestiono el inglés mirando al norteamericano quien recogía sus cosas, cuando finalmente había terminado de hacer todos los envíos y ocupado de la agenda para el día siguiente.

-Descuida Arthur, yo lo haré has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes volver mañana - menciono el americano - a las 7 te espero puntual-

-Thank, claro estaré aquí a tiempo, y gracias señor-

- ya dije que me digas Jasón me siento demasiado anciano así-

-Bueno está bien Jasón, hasta mañana- se despidió el inglés, para dirigirse al club.

El norteamericano, miraba la hora acabo de acomodar todo su equipo, y se dirigió a su apartamento, ya allí se preparó nuevamente esa noche volvería a verla, debía volver ahí.

Fue así como tomo su motocicleta, sin saber la verdad, y que la bailarina que había robado sus pensamientos había estado muy cerca suyo, de un modo que quizas pocos hubieran podido tenerla en todo ese tiempo.

Continuara….


End file.
